Compression encoding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or techniques for storing information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Media, such as a picture, an image and audio, may be a target for compression encoding, and particularly, a technique for performing compression encoding on a picture is referred to as video image compression.
Next-generation video content is supposed to have the characteristics of high spatial resolution, a high frame rate and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such content, a drastic increase in the memory storage, memory access rate and processing power will result.
Accordingly, it is required to design a coding tool for processing next-generation video contents efficiently.